Something Sweeter Than The Falling Stars
by Risa9559
Summary: 'It's cold, it's raining star and it's cold.' 'You've already said cold, stupid perm.' 'Ah, Gin-san is hurt for being called stupid, and is also craving something sweet.' GinHiji; Shounen-Ai; Oneshot


**Warning: GinHiji; My attempt at romance; and my attempt at romance. Yes, attempt at romance! (Shounen-ai)**

**Disclaimer: You know that I know that you know that I never own anything.**

* * *

**Something Sweeter Than The Falling Stars**

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaa…_

Sakata Gintoki, male, 20-something-years old, boss of Yorozuya.

What is he doing, you said? Why is he letting out such monotonous sound, you asked? Why is he lying on the park bench in the middle of the night when it is so cold, again you asked? Simple. The answer is indeed very simple.

Sakata Gintoki, male, 20-something-years old, boss of Yorozuya, is star-gazing in the middle of the night, imagining the shooting stars as konpeitō that will nicely fall into his mouth while he waited for a certain someone.

A plastic bag filled with its' warm content rested against his forehead. 'Oi, what are you doing with your stupid mouth open? What are you gaping at, stupid perm?' said a gruff voice, whilst drawing cigarette from his mouth with his other hand that is free from holding the bag.

'Free konpeitōs are falling from the sky (?)' the permed head vaguely declare with a slight tone of doubt surrounding his previous statement.

'Stuuuuuupid.' Hijikata commented, exhaling a mingling mist of hot breath and smoke in the cold air. He took a seat on the park bench beside the comfortably sprawling figure who had taken most of the bench space. Plunging his hand into the plastic bag, he offered the figure a hot can of saké to enjoy in the cold night before opening his own. The stretched out figure returned to his sitting position and grunting a _thanks_, he took the can from the other man.

The two men enjoyed the silence as they gaze at the stars and even though the chill starts to bite, the warmth of the saké seeps into their stomach and spread to their fingers; the both of them are now too comfortable to move.

'Finished work?' Gintoki asked his partner, sipping the content of the alcohol bit by bit. 'No, I still need to do some paperwork,' came the answer.

'Hmmm…' Gintoki acknowleged. Then again came silence as the two drank their alcohol and the other man smother the flame of his cigarette stub.

Another sound of rustling came from the plastic bag as the man in dark yukata produced a little paper bag the size of a pocket wallet filled with sweet goodness.

With a blush and a shove of the packet to the silver perm's chest, he gruffly said, 'for you.'

Surprised, the samurai suspiciously took it as he commented, 'I don't disappoint when it comes to action, Oogushi-kun. There's no need to give me Viagra to satisfy yo-' and before he could finish the sentence, he received a punch right in his stomach.

'This is stupid,' the Vice-commander commented as he rises to leave and before he could disappear, Gintoki grabbed the sleeve of the leaving man's yukata, causing him to stumble and fall into a convenient position of legs bent on the ground and head on the silver samurai's lap. As Gintoki circle his arms around Hijikata's chest, he opened the little packet and popped in a piece of the little sweets into his mouth. Savouring the taste of the sweet a little, he then kissed Hijikata deeply and in the process, transferring the little sweet into the raven-hair's mouth.

Facing the face of his lover close-up with the beautiful scenery of the starry sky accompanied by the shooting stars, Hijikata blushed crimson as he secretly wished that the moment would never end.

'See, the falling stars are konpeitōs after all,' smirked the natural perm before he once again delves into the unbeatable sweetness that is his lover's lips.

* * *

A/N: konpeitōs: star candies- google it

I know I need to finish my long fic on the 'After Episode' but I need my dose of GinHiji romance. I hope you enjoyed this too. Ignore the cheesy-ness and the OOC-ness and the grammar of this oneshot; just ignore the things that you don't like and you'll be left with the part that you like ;)


End file.
